Master's Pride
by dropout kid
Summary: Slade x Terra. Oneshot. Lemon.


**Master's Pride -** Oneshot, Slade&Terra

**Summary - **Slade and Terra, Oneshot/ Lemon. Please read and review!

**Rated -** M

**Warnings - **Strong Sexual Content, Language

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Sweat, tears and blood dripped down her face as she came crashing to the ground with a loud thud. She was tired, so tired. But he didn't care; as long as she was getting stronger, he didn't care. Because that was all he cared about: Strength.

"Get up," his cold voice commanded, making chills run down her spine. "I'm not through with you yet."

"Please," Terra gritted her teeth as she lifted herself up with shaky arms. "I just need a break..."

"No," Slade narrowed his visible eye. "This is why we are training: You are weak."

Terra hung her head as his words cut through her like a sharp blade. She was trying so hard, putting every last ounce of her strength into her practice, but it was never enough. Nothing was ever enough for her master. All she wanted was his approval, but she never seemed to come even remotely close to his standards.

"You are weak." Slade spat again, grabbing Terra by her collar and lifting her up so her dark blue half-hooded eyes were even with his own. Slade listened to Terra's erratic breathing and gave a small smile, enjoying the sound of her rasping, hoarse breath. He found it soothing, almost like listening to serene, calming music.

"I'm sorry, Slade-" Terra started, but then was cut off as her frail body hit the hard, concrete ground. Coughing loudly, Terra gagged as a small trickle of blood made its way from the corner of her mouth to the bottom of her chin, until it finally hit the stone floor with a sickening 'drip'.

"I thought I told you to call me Master." Slade reminded her bitterly, looking down at the drop of blood that had joined the other stains on the worn floor. He liked the feeling of her lying at his feet; it gave him a sense of total control, which was something he thrived off of.

"I'm s-sorry, Master." Terra spluttered, trying to stand back up.

However, before she was completely on her feet, Slade threw a sharp, hard roundhouse kick aimed straight at her face. Terra yelped and quickly raised her hands in front of her face, automatically raising a large, thick boulder from the ground that was easily smashed to pieces as Slade's foot went through it, scattering dust and debris everywhere.

Coughing loudly, Terra backed up away from Slade's nearing silhouette, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She felt that emotion again: Fear. She always felt fear in her master's presence, whether he was trying to ignite it or not. What was worse, the more she tried to contain all the emotions, the more she lost control. And she knew her master cherished her loss of self-control.

"You're getting weaker and weaker," Slade remarked in his trademark voice, drawing closer to the small girl that was still sitting on the ground. "And you know that I don't approve of weakness..."

Slade crept nearer and then knelt down before Terra, locking eyes with her. He saw the tears in her eyes, heard her erratic breathing, noticed the faint trail of blood running from her small, pink mouth to her chin, and saw her long, soft, blonde hair sweat-drenched and stuck to her forehead. And, sickeningly enough, he felt strangely aroused. Slade's stare moved from her flushed face down the rest of her body, his eyes lingering on every last tear that had been put upon the custom uniform that clung to her small, muscular frame.

"Stand," Slade commanded, standing up and taking a few steps away from her.

"But—"

"No," Slade interrupted Terra angrily, still not turning to face her. "I am your master, and I said stand. Obey me, or there will be a severe punishment."

Terra closed her eyes and got onto her hands and knees. She tried to stand up, but found that her body would not oblige to her mind's instructions.

"I can't!" Terra sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "My b-body won't move..."

Slade briskly walked forward, grabbed her by her biceps and hauled her upwards, grunting softly as she felt into his chest, her forehead resting about a foot beneath his masked face. Her chest heaving, Terra looked up into his face and flushed, feeling awkward being so close to the man who made her fear for her life each and every day. She tried to push away from him, but found she couldn't walk by herself as she fell backwards. However, before she hit the ground, she felt a strong, firm arm wrap around her waist and save her from hitting the floor again.

"I was holding you for a reason," Slade growled, once again pulling Terra close into his chest. He cleared his throat as she stopped struggling in his grasp and fell into him, her body exhausted.

"You're—"

"Weak," Terra murmured into his broad chest, deciding to finish the phrase for him; she had heard it so many times it just seemed to flow naturally from her mouth.

Slade let out a low sound that was something like a laugh. The vibrations of his chest made Terra, who was still leaning on him, shiver slightly.

"What was that?" Slade said quietly, also feeling Terra's body tremor.

Terra blushed; she didn't know what to say. "I'm close," she began hesitantly, her face pressed into his shirt. "I'm close to you." She closed her eyes and felt tears build up in her eyes again. "And I'm confused."

"Confused?" Slade repeated curiously. "Confused about what?"

"About y-you," Terra stuttered, finally pulling her face away from its resting place on his chest. "I don't understand. Sometimes you train me so hard, and call me weak, and treat me like I'm nothing!" Terra choked out, tears now pouring freely down her cheeks. "And then, other times, like these, you pick me up, save me from falling, and you...hold me." She finished softly.

Slade felt her small body shake as he held her tightly in his arms, and thoughtfully blinked his eyes, pondering her words. They were true.

Terra moved her head back into his chest and Slade's eyes slid close as he got a whiff of her intoxicating scent: flowers, with a hint of evergreen. Taking a large breath, he again breathed in her scent, every second passing getting more aroused. Looking down at the top of the blonde girl's head, he became harder. And, that's when it hit him: He had to have her.

Slowly he slipped his arms out from under hers and away from her waist. With a small gasp, she fell to the floor. Watching her intently, Slade became ever hotter when Terra let out a moan of pain, and then scowled up at him, her bright eyes shining; she was beautiful. He kneeled down before her and leaned in close to her face, making her cheeks gain a bit of color.

"Does it make you uncomfortable when I'm this close?" Slade asked, trying to get an idea of where Terra stood. When she nodded, he sighed. Then, slowly, he reached out a gloved hand and gently cupped her cheek, wishing he could feel the real softness of her skin for himself, without the fabricating barrier. Terra widened her eyes in shock and let out another small gasp.

Chuckling lightly, Slade leaned forward until his forehead was resting on her own. Then, very slowly, Slade moved his hands towards his mask, sliding it off very gingerly, until his entire face was in view. Terra gaped at her master as she took in his newly uncovered face; she didn't know what to say. Staring back at her were the two most beautiful bright green eyes she had ever seen.

"Y-You..." She stammered, her face flushing. "You're so..." What was she going to tell him? He was handsome? Extreme attractive? Flawless? Gorgeous? "You're so b-beautiful." She spluttered finally, wincing after the word 'beautiful' came out of her mouth. She watched his reaction, expecting him to sneer at her. However, he just smiled.

"Thank you," He murmured, leaning in until his lips were just inches from her. He heard her breathe in a quick, sharp breath and felt her shiver. Then, with a breathy laugh, he closed the gap between their mouths. He felt Terra stiffen, her body going rigid and her mouth not responding. Opening his eyes, he was met by two large dark blue eyes staring into his own with disbelief. Pulling away, but still remaining close, he smiled and then moved his mouth to her neck.

"Kiss me back," He whispered softly while placing kisses slowly down her pale skin. When she didn't respond, he nipped lightly at the lobe of her ear and groaned when a small moan escaped her lips. He felt his arousal grow more prominent again, making him nip again, this time with more force; he wanted to hear her moan again.

"Ahh, Slade..." Terra whimpered, unconsciously fisting her hands in his shiny, soft black hair. She closed her eyes as he dragged his tongue down her neck, leaving a wet trail behind. Then, as he blew on the moist skin, Terra shivered.

"I thought I told you to call me Master," Slade rasped, catching her lips again with another bruising kiss, this one having more force and hunger behind it. However, instead of remaining nonresponsive like the previous kiss, Terra moved against him, using her tangled fingers in his hair to pull him closer. Slade skillfully ran his tongue over her bottom lip, making Terra gasp and giving him an entrance for his tongue. He plunged his tongue into the moist cavern, exploring every inch.

Terra moaned as Slade's tongue touched every part of her mouth, almost as if he was trying to memorize every inch. Finally, needing air, they broke apart and stared at each other, both their chests rising and falling quickly. As their eyes met, Slade felt his erection twitch and he reached out his hand to grab Terra's uniform, his eyes dark with lust. With a mischievous grin, he tore the uniform down until it was opened so her chest and stomach were revealed. Taking in her small, pert breasts that were hidden beneath a white bandage and her pale, toned stomach, he groaned.

As his hands slid over her two fleshy mounds, Terra's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a small moan; Slade smiled to himself. Rolling one of the hardening buds between his fingers with one hand, and using the other to pull Terra's head into him again for a kiss, Slade slowly moved forward so Terra was lying on her back, and Slade's large figure loomed over her. Moving his lips from her mouth and attaching it to her neck, he began to slowly untie the bandage that was restricting him from the two fleshy globes he wished to suckle. Once the bandage was off, Slade unattached himself from Terra's neck, quietly admiring her breasts, which were just the perfect shape and size.

Terra gasped loudly and then let out a high-pitched moan as Slade suckled her right nipple, making her feel things she had never felt before. She had a funny feeling in her stomach, and she could feel herself getting awfully wet in her panties. She grabbed a fistful of Slade's uniform and instinctively arched her back as Slade lightly bit down on her nipple, drawing another whiny moan from her bruised lips. However, just as she was about to pull him even closer, he released her nipple with a small 'pop', and then slowly stood up, leaving Terra on the ground.

"Wha...?" Terra frowned sadly, looking up at Slade with a slightly dejected face.

"We shouldn't do this here," he rasped out, him head reeling. He wanted to badly to strip them both down and take her, making her his own, but he knew it would be a bad idea to do it on concrete floor, where not only would it hurt, there would also be a chance that anyone could walk in at any given moment. "We're moving to my chambers." He said softly, leaning down and picking Terra up, grinning at the lightness of the girl's small, lithe frame.

Terra nodded, but did not speak a word. As he moved both of them swiftly to his corridors, a place that she had never been allowed in before, she shook her head. If an hour ago someone would have told her that she would be in this current situation, she would have heaved a boulder at their head; the state of affairs seemed unreal.

"Here," Slade said once they had reached his room, gently setting her down on his large, plush bed. Terra watched him curiously as he began to take off his uniform, and then she quickly followed suit and began to remove what was remaining of her torn outfit. Once she had reached her panties, she hesitated slightly before slipping her fingers beneath the elastic waistband and planning to pull it off.

"Wait," Slade put his hands over hers, stopping her actions. "Let me."

Terra nodded nervously, removing her hands from beneath the fabric and blushing as Slade's big, warm hands remained positioned there. She had never felt so exposed in her entire life. While his hands remained motionless, almost as if preparing himself, Terra used this time to look over her master's body, which was now in plain sight for her viewing pleasure. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes roamed over his pale skin, flawless and unmarred, just as she had expected it to be. Moving down to his groin area, she let out an audible gasp as she caught sight of his very erect, and large, manhood.

Laughing quietly, Slade leaned in and once again attached himself to Terra's neck, sucking hard enough to make sure that he left a mark. Biting down, making Terra yelp at his unanticipated action, he quickly slid down her panties, making Terra shiver as the cold air met her hot, wet center. Looking into her eyes one last time, Slade looked down and shivered slightly at the sight of her womanhood. Running his hand over her slick folds, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly as Terra voiced her appreciation with a loud, throaty moan. Looking back into her face, he thoughtfully took in her expression, which was a cross between pure ecstasy and strain. He chuckled darkly as he noticed she was trying to keep as much control over her body as possible. Old habits die hard.

"You're a virgin?" Slade asked suddenly, eyeing her with a small, but composed, frown.

"Y-Yes," She stammered, noticing how a very small expression of relief flooded his features. However, not wanting to ruin the moment, she refrained from asking him about his sudden change in demeanor.

"That's good," he murmured, without warning pushing one finger into her drenched heat, covering her mouth with his own as she let out a strangled scream. Pulling the finger out, and then quickly pushing it back in, he shivered at her small whimpers that were escaping her mouth, despite the fact that she was trying to bite them back. "Damn, you're tight," Slade hissed, adding another finger. Terra mewled at his actions, finally feeling more pleasure than pain, and raked her fingers down his back as he continued finger-fucking her quickly, never breaking his pace.

"M-Master," Terra began, finding it rather difficult to speak.

"Considering the circumstances, I suppose I can allow you to call me Slade." He looked down at his apprentice with an unreadable expression.

"Slade, p-please," Terra said in a strangled voice, arching her back, trying to get Slade to push deeper into her center.

"Please what?" Slade asked playfully, using his free hand to push her bucking hips down to the mattress, denying her the movement that she wanted. "Say it, Terra," he looked into her flushed face hungrily. "Say it, and I won't hold back. I want you to say it."

"S-Slade, please fuck me," Terra whined, her voice cracking. "I need you inside of me."

"I know," he said, removing his fingers and then quickly positioning his cock at her sopping entrance. "This is going to feel different than my fingers," he warned her softly, uncharacteristically worrying about her physical pain.

However, instead of responding, Terra grabbed Slade's hips and roughly pulled him on top of her, impaling herself with his hard cock. Both cried out – Slade because of her tightness, and Terra because of the new fullness she felt, along with a small twinge of pain. Gritting his teeth, Slade slowly closed his eyes as Terra moved beneath him, trying to get more comfortable. After finding a less painful position, Terra cupped Slade's cheeks in her hands, making him open his eyes.

"Move," she commanded softly as dark blue eyes met bright green.

Dismissing the fact that she had told him what to do, Slade grabbed the girl's hips and pulled out quickly before slamming back into her, making both of them shout out again. Repeating the action again and again, both moaned in ecstasy as perspiration slicked their bodies, making the friction between them easier and allowing Slade to pound into her faster, making Terra scream louder. Pulling him in for a crushing kiss, Terra felt something coil deep within her belly, making her curl her toes under and break the kiss.

"Ahhh, Slade, I'm c-coming," Terra cried out, her nails digging into the older man's back. "I can't hold it!" Her vision going white, Terra threw back her head and screamed as she climaxed, pure bliss overwhelming her.

Feeling Terra's slick walls contract around his cock, Slade thrust into her heat a few more times before releasing his hot seed inside of her, grunting as he came. Collapsing on top of her, Slade slowly pulled his softening member out of her before rolling off of her small frame and lying next to her on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

As they both lay there, the silence was overwhelming. Hesitantly, Terra turned towards her master and looked at him, taking in his post-orgasm profile: his eyes were closed, his chest was still rising and falling quickly, and he seemed to be glowing, his body illuminated by the small amount of light that was able to shine through the dark curtains. Not knowing what to do, Terra began to sit up and slide towards the edge of the bed, feeling as if she should leave him alone; however, before she could get her feet on the ground, a firm hand wrapped around her wrist, forbidding her from leaving.

"Where do you think you are going?" Slade asked, his eyes remaining closed.

"I just thought…" Terra began timidly, her cheeks beginning to flush.

"You're sleeping here," Slade said in a voice that told Terra that there were no exceptions. Pulling her into his chest, Slade wrapped a protective arm around the young girl's waist and pulled the silk covers over the both of them. Snuggling into her chest, Terra smiled against Slade's warm skin. It was times like these that she knew she was her master's pride.

* * *

Review, please! :)


End file.
